


Luna

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Singing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | MicroficSatya goes to Cabaret Luna for the evening
Relationships: Luna/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Satya traveled a lot for her work. There was so much coming and going involved with her job. An international company like Vishkar had offices all over the globe, not to mention work sites and projects going on in thousands of cities across the world. She had gotten used to traveling, sleeping in hotels, living out of her suitcase. She didn’t even get homesick anymore. Not really. 

There were cities that she liked going back to when she could. Utopaea for its clean architecture and precision. Ilios because it reminded her of summer and white sand and the taste of salt in the air. Numbani for all its technological advancements. Even places that needed help - like Rio - had their own certain… charm. 

There were people that she missed, here and there. Old friends and distant family members. Coworkers and colleagues who had long since left Vishkar to pursue their own careers. Lovers that she had only spent a short time with but had never forgotten. She tried to make time to see the people who were important to her, but it wasn’t always easy.

When her work took her to Paris, a place she didn’t have a chance to visit very often, Satya decided to make something more of it than just a layover and a night in a hotel. She pulled one of her finest dresses from her suitcase. She spent a long hour in front of the mirror perfecting her make-up and jewelry, making sure she looked flawless. 

When dusk settled over the city, and all of Paris was glowing purple in the low light, she set out on foot. It was a little chillier than she was expecting, fall was swiftly approaching, but she liked the feel of the cool breeze. She followed the Seine as she walked, familiar enough with where she was going that she didn’t need a map. 

Satya found Cabaret Luna nestled among the city’s shops and cobblestone streets. A warm glow of golden light came spilling out from its inviting doors. She made her way inside, paid the cover, and slipped through the antechamber offering little more than a glance at the smiling black and white portraits on the walls of all the singers who had performed here in the years before. 

Inside the light was low and sultry. There were dozens of open tables and only a handful of them were occupied. Satya took a seat at the one with the best view of the stage, quietly pulling back a chair and settling in for the evening. She didn’t even need to look at a drink menu, she already knew she wanted Lavender champagne. 

The show had already begun and on stage one of the most beautiful omnics in the world was singing into the microphone. Luna. Her golden plating shone in the stage lights and the blue glow of her eyes seemed to pierce Satya from afar. She remembered the feeling of being pinned under that gaze from the last time she was here, and the time before that. 

Luna’s voice was as heavenly as ever. The sounds she made as she sung were so much like that of a human, and yet better than anything any human could do. She could hit notes that people couldn’t, and she could hit more than one at once, overlapping them in an odd way that made goosebumps prickle up over Satya’s skin even though she had heard it hundreds of times before. 

A waitress came to take her order and Satya sat sipping champagne for the rest of the night. It settled warmly in her belly and she could feel her face flush. Couples at nearby tables, omnics and humans alike, leaned in towards one another to whisper quietly, touch each other, and wrap their arms around each other’s shoulders. There was something about all this intimate behavior that read as more than just romantic; love was in the air. 

Satya knew the feeling. 

Luna sang and the evening melted away until it was no longer dusk but the middle of the night. She thanked everyone for coming and for listening before slinking away into the back of the venue. Everyone knew it was time to leave. The other patrons paid their tab and left, some of them hand in hand, others arm in arm. 

Satya paid her tab and left too. She didn’t go back to her hotel room, though. Not yet. She went outside where the air had only gotten colder after the sun had set and she wandered towards the alleyway nearby instead. She waited patiently, looking up at the tethered air balloons off in the distance. 

The sound of a side door squeaking open caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder. Luna, wrapped in a wool coat to keep all her components warm, came walking towards her. Her heels clicked on the cobblestones as she walked. 

“Satya,” she greeted sweetly, voice as honeyed off stage as it was on. “What a lovely surprise to see you here.” 

“I missed you,” Satya admitted, unashamed. 

Luna offered her arm. Satya took it and leaned in to kiss her cheek, warm skin on cool metallic plating. 

Maybe one day she would settle down in a nice town like Utopaea, Ilios, Numbani… or Paris. There were people that Satya missed here. Not any old friends, distant family members, coworkers or colleagues. Lovers, though. Yes. One cabaret singing omnic that she had never forgotten, and likely never would. Satya would always make time for her. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
